


Magic in bed

by yeahwrite



Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cultural Differences, F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Magic Tricks, No Sex, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24911416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeahwrite/pseuds/yeahwrite
Summary: Josie and Farah get up to some magic in the bedroom.
Relationships: Detective/Farah Hauville, Female Detective/Farah Hauville
Kudos: 14





	Magic in bed

**Author's Note:**

> No exact time period in mind, but this is probably further into their relationship.

After a very busy day, the women were now alone together. Slipped away from the rest of Unit Bravo, now a bedroom door closed behind them. Day clothes long discarded on floors elsewhere, as they had fun in Farah’s bed. 

“Is this your card?”

“Nope.”

Sat on it, relaxing in their pyjamas, as a charity shop rescue magic kit, was placed between them. 

“How about this?” Farah showed another card, this time two of spades, as she looked at Josie’s reaction. Josie continued to amusedly grin.

“Nope.” She drawled out the word as she shook her head, causing her long and now loose hair to sway with it. Before then drawing a card from the half of the deck she had, it being her turn now.

“Is this your card?”

“Nope!” 

“And how about-?”

“Nope!” 

“You know, we both kinda suck at this.” Josie snorted light-heartidly, as she flipped over to look at the card she had just picked up, to look over what it actually was. 3 of clubs.

“Speak for yourself! I’m definitely going to find your card.” Farah smirked, tapping at the magician’s hat she had placed on top of her silk cap. A magician’s hat she had very proudly proclaimed just how good she looked in.

“Never said I wouldn’t find it, I just said we’re currently kind of sucking at doing so.” Josie corrected, as her expression in a mere instant, turned from affable laid back amusement, to a wicked smirk and determined glint, as she leaned forwards.

Waving the cards in her hand.

And the angle giving a very, very appealing viewpoint to her, which Farah couldn’t help but certainly appreciate. Eyes trailing down and flicking back upwards, before she gave her response. 

“Oh, yeah, I totally get what you mean. You could say when we do, it would be…just like _magic_.”

The pun was bad, but those were definitely the best kind and they both delighted in the sharing of this one. Some laughter escaping both lips and them both enjoying hearing that happy sound from each other. 

“I think it’s so cool.” The vampire commented brightly next.

“…Magic? Definitely! Can get very weird, but very cool.” The detective across from her eagerly agreed, with a head nod. Although she wasn’t entirely sure in what sense magic was being referred to here?

“Yeah! Like, in a different way with humans!” Farah wiggled in her position, before sitting more upright, gesturing with her arms outwards. 

This time it was Josie who took in the lovely view, of what the t-shirt on did not entirely conceal. While she also curiously waited to see what Farah had to say.

“I mean, cause you have all these bucketloads of tricks and stuff to make magic, even if you can’t actually do any magic! I think that’s pretty amazing.” Farah grinned at her as she picked up the kit on the table and started looking through it again.

“You know what I mean?” She looked up then, wearing an expression as excited as it was earnest. And hopeful. Hoping the detective would understand her, the point she was trying to make.

The detective got it enough at least. Even if perhaps not the exact same way, as someone having come from a different world to see and learn about a new one. But she got the principle. People did funky, cool things, that made the world that bit amazingly brighter. And that in itself was always amazing. 

A soft chuckle. 

“Well, speaking as the resident human here, sure. I’d say it’s amazing of us too. ” A wink, accompanied by a very exaggerated bragging voice, as she folded her arms.

“Does this mean I don’t have to be impressed by superspeed anymore?” The very next instant she proceeded to tease. Entirely unable to even consider missing such an easy opportunity.

“Oh no babe. I said it was cool, I didn’t say it was cooler. Sorry, yeah superspeed is definitely way cooler still and you should totally keep being impressed. I mean – watch this!” 

A blur of motion with the card deck. A flash of movement far too fast for her eye to trace, before she was then being presented yet again with a card. This time, a two of hearts.

“Is this your card?”

And _damn_. That was so damn smooth that the detective felt her heart constrict tightly in her chest, as the air here became that bit heavier.

“Is this the day where I’m seduced by a card?” Said someone who had definitely just ben swooned by a card.

"Well, I hope so. Is it working?” 

“I think it’s one of the smoothest things that’s ever been said to me.” 

“Keep on flattering me babe and we’ll have to see where that leads.” The sultry turn of tone and expression was unmistakable, pitch lowering, grin stretching out into a very long smile.

The gap between them both, started to mutually become smaller and smaller then. Bright, amber eyes and warm brown eyes, steadily soaking each other in, unwavering in the slightest. 

“And where might that be?”


End file.
